Smash Bros. Go Bowling
by War-Rigel
Summary: FUNNY! Please Review


Smash Bros. Go Bowling  
  
Starring  
  
Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Captain Falcon (and his rather large amount of woman's under garments), Samus Arin, The Ice Climbers (1 and 2), A rather large amount of yellow rat (also know as Pikachu And Pichu), Mr. Game And Watch,  
  
Peach, Zelda, Link, Fox McCloud, Mewtwo, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Ness.  
  
Mario: It's-a me Mario.  
  
Zelda: Can someone shut him up he has been doing that sense we left McDonalds?  
  
Ness: I think the large amounts of bacon grease from the fry's has made him constapated.  
  
Mario: It's-a me Mario,  
  
Zelda: WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?  
  
Mario: Me-sa constapated.  
  
Ness: See what I told you. I was right (Smiles).  
  
Bowser: I think I am getting car sick.  
  
Luigi (Driver): Then why don't you stop looking at all the lines on the road?  
  
Bowser: I cant. They look so much like mustered. Ummm mustered.  
  
Picachu: Pika-Pi (Me Pee out window)  
  
Pichu: Pi Pika-Pi (YA, me two).  
  
Mewtow: Ahh guys.  
  
All: WHAT?  
  
Mewtwo: Nevermind (curls up in corner).  
  
(The large rats begin to pee out the car windows trying to hit other cars).  
  
Picachu: Pi-Pi Pikachu (This is fun. Right Pichu)  
  
(Pichu is blown out the window by a large gust of air and is flattened by a 16 wheeler)  
  
Picachu: PI-PI (NO, Pichu).  
  
(Picachu jumps out the window. But right before he hits the ground he is hit by the same 16 wheeler).  
  
Mario: It's-a me mario.  
  
Mr. Game And Watch: Beep Beep Beep.  
  
Captain Falcon: Should I ware my pink panties or my red ones for this event?  
  
Peach: My I suggest one?  
  
Captain Falcon: Sure.  
  
Peach: Well I think the red one is rather nice.  
  
Captain Falcon: Thanks. The red one it is.  
  
(Samus looks in to her blaster to see if she missed any gunpowder while she was cleaning it. BOOM. Her visor is covered in black soot)  
  
Link: Ha Ha.  
  
(Samus wipes her visor and shots link in the gut. He passes out in a rather large pool of bowsers puke).  
  
Zelda: Stop it Samus.  
  
(Samus continues to clean her gear).  
  
Captain Falcon: Hmmm or should I but on black.  
  
Luigi: Where almost there.  
  
Mewtwo: (while trying to fit in again) yay.  
  
All: SHUT UP!  
  
(Mewtwo grunts and curls up in the corner again).  
  
Ice climber 1: LOOK, I can stick my is pick down my throat.  
  
Ice climber 2: Cool. Here let me try!  
  
Ice climber 1: NOOOOOO!  
  
(Ice climber 2 grabs the ice pick and then they begin to fight over it).  
  
(Mario flips around to see what's happening and hits them both in the back of the head sending them flying out the window. They are still fighting in the middle of the road when about 5 cars roll over them).  
  
All: YAY.  
  
Captain Falcon: Or even the aqua would look good.  
  
(Bowser pukes again).  
  
Zelda: YAY, Link is starting to wake up.  
  
(Samus turns and hits him on the head with her blaster).  
  
Zelda: Why did you do that?  
  
Samus: Because I felt like it.  
  
Zelda: That's not a reason.  
  
Samus: Yes it is!  
  
Luigi: Don't make me pull this car over you two.  
  
(Samus hits zelda in the head with her blaster)  
  
Samus: Fine. (She snickers)  
  
Mario: Are we there yet?  
  
Luigi: No.  
  
Mario: But I cant hold it much longer.  
  
(Luigi speeds up to 85 mph).  
  
Luigi: Where. Here.  
  
All: YAY.  
  
(They all try to get out of the car without steping on link or bowsers puke.  
  
(Mario rushes inside to go to the bathroom).  
  
Link: Umm what happened?  
  
Samus: Crap.  
  
Zelda: Samus hit you one the head with her blaster gun.  
  
Link: Why you do that?  
  
Samus: Ahhh I didn't mean to.  
  
Zelda: Suuuurrrrrreeeee.  
  
Bowser: Has anyone seen Donkey Kong?  
  
Luigi: Ya, He said he was coming in his own car.  
  
Peach: Look there he is now.  
  
(Donkey Kong gets out of his 20 foot limo).  
  
Fox: Why does he get a limo?  
  
Kirby: Because he has 4 best selling games.  
  
Fox: Oh, Ya.  
  
Ness: Shell we go in?  
  
All: Ya.  
  
(Mewtwo walks with his shoulders hunched).  
  
(Inside)  
  
Man at counter: How many?  
  
Luigi: Lets see Hmmm……… 1…2…3…13  
  
Mr. Game And Watch: Beep Beep.  
  
Ness: Don't forget Mr. Game And Watch.  
  
Luigi: O ya so 14.  
  
Fox: How do you know what he is saying ness?  
  
Ness: Its simple you see. Each beep is a louder tone. So you take a beep and then the square root of 129.1254  
  
Add 2 and then theres your answer.  
  
Fox: Ah, Ok  
  
Captain Falcon: (He finally went with pink) I want a purple ball I think I makes my eyes stand out.  
  
Mario: (He came back from the bathroom) I want more frys!  
  
Captain Falcon: MMM, Frys!  
  
Samus: What lane are we on?  
  
Counter man: 14  
  
Samus: Ok.  
  
(After getting on there shoes and getting balls they went down to the lane.)  
  
Captain Falcon: Yes I found a perfect ball for my soft hands. And its purple.  
  
D.K: Ewww.  
  
Kirby: I can set up the lane.  
  
Ness: No I can.  
  
( Kirby and Ness begin a fist fight and roll of some where in to the locker section).  
  
(Samus sits down and begins setting it up.  
  
Mewtwo: Can I go first?  
  
Samus: NO!  
  
(Mewtwo sits down in to a large puddle of pee he just made).  
  
Bowser: They should call it Bowser Bowling.  
  
Link: Chanses are some day they will make a game called Bowser Bowling. God knows nintendo is running out of good ideas.  
  
Mario: Ya, I mean look at me how many games have they made of me?  
  
Link: Good Point.  
  
Fox: Ya, I cant handle another version of Pong.  
  
Fox using a different voice: "Pong now with pink paddles"  
  
Ness: HAHA  
  
Samus: Ok, Ready.  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Luigi: Who goes first?  
  
Samus: I do!  
  
All: HEY!  
  
(Samus whips her blaster around and points it at all of them).  
  
Fox: Nevermind!  
  
All: Ya.  
  
( Samus gets up to bowl and picks up her pink bowling ball.  
  
Link: HAHA Samus's ball is pink.  
  
(Samus flips it around to reveal that it is in-fact kirby).  
  
Link: (Gulp)  
  
(Samus throws a strike).  
  
Bowser: Ha, I can do better then that.  
  
Samus: No, You cant that's the best you can do in one frame DoDo Brain.  
  
Bowser: Watch.  
  
(Bowser gets up and roll's himself down the lane. Smash).  
  
Mario: Now look what you have done you big over grown weed wacker. You broke the lane.  
  
Bowser: So?  
  
(Ness back after beating up kirby and giving him to samus to use as a bowling ball)  
  
Ness: Now will have to be moved. That could mean hours of work just to get us set up on another lane.  
  
Intercom man: People one lane 14 please move to lane 15 and keep bowling.  
  
Fox: Ha, hours and hours, sure.  
  
Ness: How can I be wrong?  
  
(Ness go's to the bathroom to drown himself in a urinal).  
  
Samus: Well I guess I can mark his name off the board.  
  
Mr.Game and watch: Beep Beep  
  
(Mr.Game and Watch also drowns himself because now know one can speak his prehistoric language).  
  
Mario: That was interesting.  
  
(After bowling and returning the shoes)  
  
Luigi: Well that was fun.  
  
(while Luigi Is talking Peach falls into a bottom less pit).  
  
Bowser: What do you mean "Fun"?  
  
Fox: Ya, Half of everyone here died.  
  
Mario: YA!  
  
Samus: LOOK! It's a T-Rex.  
  
(Captain Falcon faints).  
  
Samus: hehehe  
  
Fox: Hey that's not funny.  
  
Samus: Yes it is. (She points her blaster at fox and blows him into the bottom less pit).  
  
Zelda: Well we all learned a lesson today.  
  
Mario: What is that?  
  
Zelda: Don't play with match's.  
  
Luigi: What does that have to do with this experience?  
  
All: YA, What?  
  
Zelda: Well I don't know. I guess its just because the animators needed a moral so more moms would by it for there kids.  
  
Bowser: Good point.  
  
(And they road off into the sunset)  
  
Samus: Hey! Where did that ending come from?  
  
Bowser: I don't know. I bet the writer got lazy and went home.  
  
All: Ya!  
  
Mario: I got a better one. Its-a me-a mario.  
  
D.K: That's know ending that's how your last game started you fool. I pity a fool who don't use 1-800-collect.  
  
Samus: What does 1-800-collect have to do with are ending? And why do you sound like Mr. T?  
  
D.K: Because I am Mr. T fool.  
  
Mario: SSSSSSSUUUUUUUURRRRRRRREEEEEEE.  
  
Samus: But why did you advertise for 1-800-collect?  
  
D.K: Because my check will be twice as big If I act like Mr. T and advertise for 1-800-collect.  
  
All: In that case. We pity a fool who don't use 1-800-collect.  
  
D.K: Sorry fools only works for me. HEHE  
  
(Samus blows D.K. head off)  
  
Samus: Some pay check he will be getting.  
  
Luigi: Ya, more like a funeral bill. HEHE.  
  
Mario: I Pity-a Fool-a who-a don't-a use-a 1-800-collect-a.  
  
Link: Ahh, Mario it don't work for us.  
  
Mario: I pity-a fool…  
  
(BANG, Samus blow mario's head off to)  
  
Bowser: Well that's all folks.  
  
(BANG)  
  
  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the copyright rights to any of the character(s) in this story. I understand that the character(s) in this story are copyright of Nintendo. 


End file.
